


Chocoberos

by Akihaa



Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Can Cerberus eat chocolate? I wonder, F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: It's Valentines. And Valentines = chocolate!
Relationships: Inui Toko/Lize Helesta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chocoberos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zei_Legato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/gifts).



Today’s the day.

Lize stands by her lonesome aside a park bench, shuffling her feet in wait. With a small bag in one hand, she lifts the other and pushes back the sleeve of her coat to check the time on her watch.

1:55pm.

She exhales, and a puff of fog escapes her lips. As Lize tries to not mind the cold, a pair of birds—sparrows, she thinks—hopping along the stone path as carefree as can be. Hop, hop.

Lize tries it too.

Hop hop.

She bounces a few times in place, thinking that maybe some movement could ward off the cold. It doesn’t. She checks her watch again.

1:58pm.

It’s only been three minutes, but it feels like three hours. Lize’s painfully aware of the red box tucked away inside her purse, but she can’t help but keep checking every other second to make sure it’s there anyway. It would be a living nightmare if Toko arrived and Lize only just realized that it was just a hallucination the whole time. Feeling antsy, Lize pulls it out of her bag to hold it in her hands, and her buzzing mind calms just for a bit.

How does she even give it to her? Casual always works, but...

_“Happy Valentines, Toko-chan! Here’s some chocolate I made. No big deal!”_

Lize practices it, pretending to hand over the box to an imaginary Toko with one hand. She spent so much time making them by hand though, it feels like a waste to act like it was just something she did on a whim.

_“Toko-chan, Happy Valentines. Thanks for taking care of me up till now. I’ve come to like you a lot more.”_

Lize tries again, going slower and with two hands this time. That wasn’t laying it on too thick, was it? In the midst of her practice sessions, a couple strolls past her, their cursory glance not going unnoticed. Lize puts a gloved hand to her face, suddenly aware of how warm her cheeks are.

Maybe it was better to not give it to her at all. She could say she forgot it at home and then make a better one to give to her tomorrow, or somethi–  
  
“Ize–”

“ _Wah–!?_ ”

Her shoulders seize as she nearly jumps from the smooth voice brushing against her ear. Lize spins in place, making sure to hide the box from sight behind her back.

“T-T-Toko-chan! There you are!!” Lize slaps herself internally for how shrill her voice is, but she doesn’t forget to note Inui’s outfit today. To say “it was cute”, wasn’t doing it justice, but Lize’s at a loss for words to describe it. It almost looks like something she’d wear on a first date, or something. She’s even wearing a hat that has holes for her ears...

“Un,” Inui nods, “Sorry to keep you waiting. The train was packed to the brim today.”

“I see! Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t waiting long.” Lize assures as she waves one arm in front of herself, still holding the red box at her back, but Inui picks on it immediately.

“Ize? Whatcha hidin’?” Inui leans to the right to take a peek.

“Hm? Hiding what?” Lize leans left.

“You got somethin’ there dontcha?” Inui leans left.

“Nope!” Lize leans right.

“Hmm…?” The cerberus returns to the center, and her ears twitch. “Okay then,’ she shrugs, then pulls out a gold foil box from her bag, holding it out towards Lize. “Here. This is for you.”

“Eh…?”

“Chocolates. I made them for you, Ize. Happy Valentines.” Inui smiles, and Lize swears she forgot how to breathe. How she could pull that off so naturally, Lize wishes she knew. Sighing in defeat, the princess slowly reveals her own box of chocolates from behind her back as she avoids Toko’s gaze.

“...This one’s yours, Taya…Happy Valentines.” She mumbles.

“Yay~ I knew it.”

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you!? So mean…”

The two exchange chocolates, but Lize opens hers first as Inui watches. The cerberus swishes her tail as Lize pulls on the ribbon and lifts the lid of the box, and when her eyes light up as she sees the handmade chocolate inside, so does Toko’s.

“Do ya like it?”

“What the heck? They look so pro!”

“Hehe, my turn.” As Inui starts unwrapping, Lize suddenly remembers what hers looks like, and her face starts to burn.

“W-wait, Toko-chan, before you–”

Too late. Toko pops off the lid of the box and peeks inside.

“Uoh!! These are…” Inui takes a moment, observing the circular chocolate shapes with two triangular points mounted at the top. In the center of the chocolate pieces seems to be a crudely drawn face, but they’re a familiar one. The idea finally clicks in her head. “Ban and Ken!”

“T-that’s right!! You figured it out!” Lize gasps, nodding repeatedly. “Man, Ange was making fun of me the whole time, saying that you’d never figure it out, but now I can at least tell her off that she was wrong next time!” She makes a fist, and Inui picks up a piece from the box.

“They’re cute, Ize. But...I’d feel kinda bad eating this in front of them…” She murmurs as her ears droop a bit.

“Hm? Oh, yeah…” Lize glances at the two round boys hanging out on Inui’s hair. “I can...cover their eyes for you?” Inui laughs.

“Nah, they’ll be fine. I wanna try one now.” She pops the chocolate into her mouth, and Lize watches eagerly for her reaction. But as Inui savors the sweet, Lize notices a woman walking her dog pass them by. Then, she remembers something.

“Hey, wait, Taya,” she slowly turns her head back to look at Toko, “I know you’re not a dog, but chocolate...is still okay for you to eat...right?”

Inui pauses, then quickly swallows the rest of the chocolate down.

“Oh, I forgot.” She says. Lize eyes go wide.

“You forgot!? What do you mean you forgot!? Don’t tell me I just poisoned you, Taya!!” The princess grabs Inui’s shoulders, shaking her in her frenzy. As she panics, Inui suddenly goes limp and falls into Lize’s body.

“T-T-T-Toko-chan!!!” Lize catches her, but the thought of something happening to Toko because of her outweighs the thoughts of how soft her body is in her arms.

“It’s okay, Ize. I won’t forget you.” Inui speaks softly, her breath warm as it brushes against Lize’s ear.

“What are you talking about, Taya!? Don’t say like you’re dying! Aren’t you immortal?” Lize cries, but she’s already picked up on the act and trying not to burst out laughing.

“I’ll make sure to find you...in my next life... _dies_.”

Lize snorts at the corniness of the last line as Inui lets go of her ‘remaining’ strength, and Lize’s left to prop her up using her whole body. Which, was not an easy feat, considering she was much smaller than Inui, and that she was practically in tears from laughter now.

“Hey, c’mon, Taya! Quit screwing around!” She laughs, wobbling Inui back and forth to get her to ‘wake up’ again.

“I can’t. I’m dead.” Toko responds, her eyes still closed.

“I can’t hold you up much longer, Taya.”

“Just kidding. I’m alive again.” Inui lifts off of Lize, but still stays in her embrace as she wraps her arms around the princess’s waist.

“Wow, I’m glad.” Lize deadpans. “So? How was my chocolate?”

“It was good. Sweet, but not too sweet.” Toko compliments, her tail springing up and swishing side to side.

“Really? That’s good to hear.” Lize sighs in relief.

“But, you used milk chocolate, didn’t you, Ize?”

“Hm? Yeah, that’s right. Why?”

Toko’s tail stops. “Chocolate isn’t poisonous to me because I’m not a dog. But I’m lactose intolerant.”

“O-oh…! I’m sorry, Taya! I can go buy another–”

“Nope, that’s alright.” Just as Lize tries to break out of the hug, Inui laughs and holds Lize tighter against herself. “You made it for me, so I’m gonna finish it.”

“But–”

“I’m finishing it.”

  
The two fall in silence before Lize sighs in defeat.

“Alright, alright...Happy Valentines Day, Taya.”

“Yeah. Happy Valentines Day, Ize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope u liked it aaaaa <3 <3 <3 Happy Valentines Day!!


End file.
